turkeyidkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims' Next Top Model (Generation 2): C02
Sims Next Top Model: Cycle 02 'is the second cycle of the second generation of ''Sims Next Top Model, however it is the eleventh overall cycle. It is set to premiere late December of 2015. Judges and other cast members This season, the judging table remained the same size, however judge Erico Nunes was removed, while a new judge added to replace him. '''Tyra Banks still holds the role as the host of the show. Sin Il-hong returns for her second cycle as Tyra's second-in-command as well as to represent RED Model Management, which the winner is signed to. Male model Maicle Gambardella also joins the panel for the first time. Also new to the show is a reoccuring face,' Kendra Wheeler'. Kendra co-exists with the Top Model Points twist, as she presents the scores and prizes to the girls and cashes out the points. She is also moral support and follows the girls around to photoshoots and the challenges. Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receives a contract with RED & NU Model Managements, ad campaigns for Guerlain & NAR'''S '''Cosmetics, and a cover on V''' & '''ELLE Korea magazines. Top Model Points A new (and slightly confusing) addition to the show are Top Model points. Every week, the girls have an opportunity to gain or lose "points". A contestant can gain two points by winning best photo, one point by either being called high or winning a challenge. Similarly, they can lose a point by being called low or two points by being in the bottom. In the case that The Save Button is used for a girl, she will lose three points for being eliminated. After every week, a girl can buy a prize with her tokens such as a phone call home, new clothing, or a one-on-one session with a judge. There were also numerous circumstances where a contestant can steal a number of another contestant's points. After a certain point, the girl with the most points wins immunity. This twist was available to all but Pakpao, as her disqualification disallowed her chance to return. Locations *New York City, Episode 1 *Jeju City, Episode 1 *Seoul, Episode 1-6 *Okinawa, Episode 3 *Shanghai, Episode 5 *Manila, Episode 7-9 Episodes 'Episode 1 - "New Horizons"' Upload date: December 24, 2015 *'First Call Out: '''Ahn Ha-yi *'Bottom 2:' Archie Joseph & Pakpao Naytaro *'Eliminated: No one '''Episode 2 - "idk" *'First Call Out: '''TBA *'Bottom 2:' TBA *'Eliminated: No one *'Disqualified: '''Pakpao Naytaro Contestants (''information stated is correct at time of contest and use the western system) '''Performance Call Out Orders The contestant won the competition. The contestant was eliminated. The contestant was disqualified from the competition. The contestant quit the competition. The contestant was eliminated outside of the panel room. The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant was apart of a non-elimination bottom two. The contestant had immunity. *Episode 0's call out order was randomized and had no effect on the remainder of the season. *In Episode 1, Archie and Pakpao landed in the bottom two, however Tyra announced that both would stay in the competition. *In Episode 2, Pakpao was disqualified during the photoshoot. Top Model Points The contestant won the reward challenge. The contestant was rewarded First Call out and won the reward challenge. The contestant bought a Top Model Prize. *At the beginning of Episode 1, each girl was rewarded +10 points for becoming finalists. Soundtrack Makeover Chart Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 1:' Promo Shoot , Aliens *'Episode 2:' Makeovers, Star Wars Inspired